Fallen Angel
by W. the DragonWolf
Summary: Un Ange Déchu, laisses-toi aller Tu n'as pas à être seul Ange Déchu, fermes tes yeux Je ne te laisserais pas tomber ce soir [Song-fic] [Yaoi] [Prof/Démon]


Fallen Angel :

 _ **ET C'EST QUI REVIENT AVEC PLUS D'UN MOIS DE LÉTHARGIE AVEC UN OS AU PAIRING IMPROBABLE?! MAIS C'EST MIA VOYONS!**_  
 _ **Bref, cette song-fic est dans le même style que "Tu es mort", mais avec pour musique "Fallen Angel" de Three Days Grace! Je suis littéralement tombée amoureuse de cette chanson!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **Tard dans la nuit, je peux entendre des pleurs**  
 **Je les entends alors que j'essaie de m'endormir**  
 **Quand tout l'amour qui t'entoure est en train de mourir**

Le Démon n'arrivait pas à dormir, sans savoir pourquoi. Peut-être à cause des sanglots qui éclataient dans la nuit, venant de la pièce à côté, la chambre du Prof? Inquiet, le diable se leva et partit voir son homologue scientifique. Il vit le savant, affalé sur son bureau, sanglottant bruyamment.

 **Comment restes tu si fort ?**  
 **Comment as tu caché tout ça si longtemps ?**  
 **Comment puis je enlever la douleur ?**  
 **Comment puis je sauver...**

Le coeur de l'homme des Enfers partit en mille morceaux. Jamais il n'avait vu le détenteur de la Science Infuse se laisser aller comme ça, et le voir aussi malheureux était attristant pour l'envoyé du Diable. Ca devait être vraiment sérieux pour que l'homme à la blouse soit dans cet état. Le Démon ne savait pas quoi faire pour le réconforter, ayant peur de l'attrister encore plus. Il n'avait jamais été fort pour redonner le moral aux gens, vu que généralement, son arrivée les faisaient pleurer.

 **Un Ange déchu dans les ténèbres**  
 **Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais si loin**  
 **Ange déchu, fermes tes yeux**  
 **Je ne te laisserai pas tomber ce soir**  
 **Ange déchu**

Il posa sa main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter légèrement. Le Prof leva la tête et se calma en reconnaissant son homologue démoniaque.

"-Professeur, que se passe t-il?" Demanda t-il de sa voix d'outre-tombe.

"-R-rien, j'avais juste besoin d'évacuer mes émotions...

-... Tu repense à ton renvoi, c'est ça?

-Hm..."

 **Tu le fais pour ma propre protection**  
 **Tu me fais me sentir comme si j'allais aller mieux**  
 **Mais j'ai encore tellement de questions**

Le Démon prit le savant entre ses bras froids, le serrant contre lui, tandis que le scientifique serrait son costume ensanglanté en sanglottant. Il caressait les cheveux de l'homme de sciences qui se calmait peu à peu grâce à l'affectueuse étreinte.

"-Racontez-moi tout.

-... A-a chaque fois, j'y repense... la façon dont Mathieu nous as renvoyé de l'émission, e-et comment il nous as enfermé dans sa t-tête... pendant plus d'un an, j'ai été s-seul... et même en étant sorti de sa tête, je ne sers à rien... j'en ai assez... je ne veux plus vivre...

-Ne dites pas ça voy-

-J'en ai marre! Je ne veux plus vivre! Si c'est pour ne servir à rien, je préfère mourir!"

Ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle, entre-coupés par des "Je n'en peux plus..." et des "Je veux mourir..." Le Démon eu envie de pleurer pour la première fois de sa vie. Comment l'homme au noeud papillon pouvait-il avoir ce genre de pensées? L'envoyé des Enfers sut alors que son ami était au bout du rouleau, qu'il était en pleine chute vers l'Enfer.

 **Comment restes tu si fort ?**  
 **Comment as tu caché tout ça si longtemps ?**  
 **Comment puis je enlever la douleur ?**  
 **Comment puis je sauver...**

"-Chuuuut... calmez-vous, Professeur... voilà... ne dites pas ça... vous allez continuer à vivre...

-Et pourquoi je voudrais continuer à vivre?

-Parce ce que vous êtes une personne merveilleuse, vous ne méritez pas de mourir. De plus de nombreuses personnes pleureraient votre mort si vous mettiez fin à vos jours..."

 **Un ange déchu dans les ténèbres**  
 **Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais si loin**  
 **Ange déchu, fermes tes yeux**  
 **Je ne te laisserai pas tomber ce soir**

Le Démon serra plus fort le jeune homme contre son torse, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il sentait le souffle chaud du Prof contre son cou. Le savant, lui, était étonné de tant d'affection venant de son acolyte démoniaque. Il dit d'une voix enrouée :

"-Et qui... pleurerai donc ma mort?"

 **Ange déchu juste laisses toi aller**  
 **Tu n'as pas à être seul**  
 **Ange déchu, fermes tes yeux**  
 **Je ne te laisserai pas tomber ce soir**

Le diable sentit alors son coeur battre plus vite. Il avait toujours été proche de son homologue à la blouse, il l'avait toujours aidé, et ce dernier lui rendait toujours la pareille. Il avait partagé beaucoup de choses avec lui... ainsi que le jour où il a été durement renvoyé. Ils avaient tous les deux retournés dans la tête de Mathieu. Un jour, à l'épisode 84, le Démon sortit de la tête de leur Créateur pour faire une apparition, mais n'est plus jamais retourné dans l'esprit sombre du schizophrène, laissant le présentateur de la Science Infuse seul. Le pauvre... si il avait su, il aurait demandé à être avec le savant fou. Alors, il a supplié Mathieu de faire sortir le Prof, et après maints efforts, le vidéaste craqua et le scientifique fut de retour dans le monde réel. L'envoyé des Enfers en fut fou de joie.  
Il humidia ses lèvres, prit une profonde inspiration, et murmura en rougissant :

"-Moi."

 **J'étais à tes côtés**  
 **Quand tu es allé en enfer et en es revenu**  
 **J'étais à tes côtés**  
 **Quand tu es allé en enfer et en es revenu**  
 **Et je, je peux sauver un Ange déchu**

Le coeur du jeune Professeur rata un battement, il se recula et regarda dans les yeux son homologue démoniaque qui était rouge comme une pivoine. Des larmes se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux, et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il se jeta brusquement sur le Démon qui écarquilla les yeux en voyant les larmes de l'intellectuel en train de couler.

"-N-non! Pleure pas!

-P-pardon..." Il essuya ses larmes. "C'est vrai... tu pleurerais vraiment ma mort?

-B-bien sûr... parce que je..."

 **Un Ange déchu dans les ténèbres**  
 **Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais si loin**  
 **Ange déchu, fermes tes yeux**  
 **Je ne te laisserai pas tomber ce soir**

"-Oui?" murmura le détenteur de la Science Infuse qui rougissait.

"-J-je... je vous... j-je t'aime... Prof..."

Le jeune homme posa son front sur celui de son compagnon, son souffle se mêla au sien. Le savant déposa alors un timide baiser sur ses lèvres.

"-M-moi aussi, je t'aime."

 **Ange déchu, juste laisses toi aller**  
 **Tu n'as pas à être seul**  
 **Ange déchu, fermes tes yeux**  
 **Je ne te laisserai pas tomber ce soir**

Le Prof entremêla ses doigts avec ceux du Démon qui souriait bêtement.

"Merci d'être là pour moi, Démon."

Le renvoyé de l'émission SLG commençait à être fatigué, il bailla longuement avant de s'endormir dans les bras du Démon. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et déposa un baiser sur son front.

"-Ce n'est rien, voyons... je ferais tout pour que mon Ange Déchu puisse reprendre son envol..."

 **Ange déchu**


End file.
